Forum:Characters from ToM
Hello all. has given us some interesting characters. I'm talking about the characters that Aviendha saw in her second trip through the glass columns in Rhuidean. Most of these characters are from the future. I did a quick count and there seems to be about twenty-five or so new characters, as well as three or four new titles/groups/etc. I would like to have suggestions for categorization of these new characters and titles. All of the normal categorization can be kept; such as race, gender, etc. A new category will need to be created for the "Status" field on the template. This category would also contain the titles/groups. We just need to figure out a good name for the category that would fit with the WoT theme. Please add any suggestions and discussion below. It also occurs to me that Lan and Nynaeve's children, from when Nynaeve went through the silver arches to become Accepted, could also be included here. The only argument against this would be that the silver arches and the oval ring are somehow linked to Tel'aran'riod, where the glass columns aren't. But, it would make a good place to have those as well. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 05:29, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Also added to this list would be Egwene and Rand's daughter, Joiya al'Thor, from when Egwene went through the silver arches.----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 02:59, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions and Discussion *Possibly "Illusion" or "Illusionary." I would hesitate to use something like "Fictional" or "Un-born" or the like, but that's just me.----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 05:29, November 23, 2010 (UTC) *I'm not sure just how certain their existence will be. I mean, Aviendha's now set out to change that future, so how likely are those characters to come into existence? I'd go with what Willie's suggested in general, a name that reflects that uncertain nature. Except for "Fictional"; it suggests something not real, like Mara & the 3 Foolish Kings or some other story. Perhaps "Future"? Astro Droid 18:23, November 24, 2010 (UTC) *:Does trying to change the future bring about the future they were trying to change? Here's a story I heard once. A man gets a prophecy about his future: he's going to die from a heart attack. He's a little over-weight, but not too bad. He goes to the doctor and the doctor tells him how to improve his lifestyle. He starts exercising, starts eating right. Then he's training for a marathon and on the last mile, he collapses. During the autopsy it is discovered that he died of a heart attack. Prophecy came true, despite the attempt to change the outcome. Despite balefire, temporal paradoxes aren't something we have to deal with a lot here. But, yes, I would not like "Fictional" either. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 19:17, November 24, 2010 (UTC) *The problem here is that the wheel of time keeps turning and so at some point in the future they will become servants of the Aes Sedai. If they are virtually hunted to extinction by the Seanchan this could never go through the process to happen again. I think Aviendha will change the Aiel destiny. However this still leaves the status of future characters uncertain. I'm inclined to say possible future for status.--GuanYu79 09:44, November 25, 2010 (UTC) *:See, I dont think 'hunting them to extinction' would likely get rid of them wheel-wize; their ''soul will live on and be born out again anyway, so yeah. — fbstj 07:58, November 25, 2010 (UTC) *What about "Potential/Probable Characters" (of the Immediate Future or of the Current Time/Story line)? To judge probability on a scale of percentage - characters that have a 40-60 percent chance of occurring or being born. - anghel132 08:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) *"Possible Future" or "Potential Future" both sound good. "Characters" doesn't really fit with the in-universe style of the category names. I'm leaning toward the second one. Any others? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 02:50, November 26, 2010 (UTC) *I like "illusionary", myself. Or maybe something like "envisioned", "phantasm", or "forseen". [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯']] 23:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) **Well, now I have to change my mind. :) "Forseen People" with "Forseen Events" for stuff like The Dragon's Peace? Works for me. I'll leave this up for a little while longer and then tally up what we have. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 00:22, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Conclusion We'll go with "Forseen People" in Category:Current status and "Forseen Events" in Category:New Era for now. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 02:53, December 10, 2010 (UTC) : Isn't the proper spelling of that word 'Foreseen', and not 'Forseen' ? 07:15, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Everything has been corrected. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 15:18, December 20, 2010 (UTC)